The Wish
by DocBevCulver
Summary: Watching a holomovie, Beverly has a change of heart. PC hint.


Title: The Wish  
  
Author: DocBevCulver  
  
Series: TNG  
  
Codes: P/C   
  
Ratings: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, I'm just using the imagination God gave me, (What little of that there is G). Hint's of the dialogue from the episode "Attached" is used, no infringement intended.   
  
Summary: Watching a holomovie, Beverly has a change of heart.  
  
Authors comments: Ok, this may be a little silly, but I got bored and started this little idea in my head. So be gentle. Thanks go out to Aprice3243(Erika), Tasha, NotSharon, and Yvonne, thanks guys for all the helpful beta reading, and letting me know that I'm not totally crazy. Now for the story, hope you enjoy.  
  
*****************************************************  
The display of affection was there. All the long stares, the caresses, the faint touches, and occasional kiss. The words of love were never spoken, but it was always shown in the actions of the two people.   
  
On this day though, things were going to change. The words were going to be exchanged; the passion and the shared love was finally going to be seen by all. As they stared across the firelight. Their minds linked, sharing all their dreams, fantasies and a long unfulfilled passion between the two. Then it happened the dreaded words were spoken. "Now we are friends." With the words spoken, it seemed the spell had been broken.   
  
The next day, things seemed to change. Their enemies, who wanted to keep them prisoners, were chasing them. They reached the border, which separated them from freedom.   
  
As she keyed the sequence, a small opening appeared in the force field.   
Suddenly the enemy was close. While his head was turned, his companion shoved him through the small opening. As soon as he was through, the opening closed, leaving her on the other side, in enemy hands.   
  
Their eyes met, still linked, the emotions flowed between them. He worried about her safety, upset that she had stayed behind and allowed him to escape. She telling him how much he meant to her and that she would be willing to give up her life for him. The enemy hailed their leader. Their leader gave the order to release the prisoners.   
  
*********************************************  
  
They were finally home, safe and secure. They decided to have dinner together to celebrate their release from the enemy and the link that made them feel connected at the hip.   
  
They sat in silence. Speaking first his companion said, "Penny for your   
thoughts?"   
  
They spoke of their experience, of how it was a chance to further their   
relationship. He spoke of how they had had a unique experience and that they should take this knowledge and use it in a more personal way. He spoke of how they should not be afraid to go further. Then she said the words that would break his heart; "Maybe we should be afraid."   
  
They both nodded their heads in agreement and let the subject drop. He walked her to the door and stepped aside to allow her to leave. Never questioning why she felt this way or if she would change her mind later. He allowed her to leave his room and never went after her. She in turn did not walk back into the room and never explained why she felt that way.   
  
The movie ends and the credits roll.   
  
******************************************  
  
"I can't believe that," Doctor Beverly Crusher says to her friend Counselor Deanna Troi. "How can the producers of this movie do this to me, a true, die hard fan?"   
  
"Beverly calm down," Deanna says, "It's just a holomovie." Beverly stands up and starts to pace angrily in front of Deanna. "How could they do this? I have waited so long to see these characters get together, and what do they do? The same thing as always. Tease me. Ugh!"   
  
Deanna giggles, "Beverly, they're only characters in a movie, not real people."   
  
"I know. It's just that I've watched these movies for over seven years, and I've come to enjoy these two characters the most, but I have yet to see them romantically together. Just once, that's all, just once." Beverly walks over and sits next to the counselor. "I know I sound silly, but I'm obsessed."   
  
Deanna starts laughing; "I would have to agree with that diagnosis, Doctor. You are obsessed."   
  
"Stop laughing at me. You feel the same way about the other characters. I've seen the look that you get when the same thing happens with them." Beverly shrugs, "Besides, it hit a little close to home."   
  
Deanna's eyebrows rise in curiosity, "Care to tell me about it?"  
  
"Not right now!"   
  
"Beverly?" Deanna pleads, "Please tell me, I just can't take the suspense."   
  
"I need to talk to someone else about this first, but don't worry you will be the first one to know, I promise." Beverly says smiling.  
  
Deanna winks at her friend as she says, "I understand, I can wait."   
  
"Thanks." Beverly says, "I knew you would."   
  
"Now lets get out of here and go get something to eat in the lounge. I'm starving."   
  
With a nod from Beverly, the two walk out of the holodeck and down the corridor. As they pass the door which leads into Captain Jean-Luc Picard's quarters. Beverly stops, leaving Deanna walking alone. Sensing her friend's emotions, Deanna stops and asks, "Beverly, are you all right?"   
  
"Yes, I just need to talk to the Captain for a moment. I'll meet you later in the lounge. Okay?" Beverly asks as she walks back toward the captain's door.   
  
Sensing her friends emotions Deanna replies, "Sure, Beverly. I'll see you tomorrow," giving her a knowing smile.   
  
"Tomorrow," Beverly answers absently as she presses the door chime.   
  
Deanna continues on her journey as the door opens on a very stunned Jean-Luc Picard. "Hello, Beverly, what can I do for you?"   
  
Beverly looks into the hazel eyes of her friend, "We need to talk about some mistakes that were made a long time ago."   
  
Jean-Luc steps aside to allow her access to his cabin. Wanting to find out what is troubling his best friend, he closes the door after she steps through. 


End file.
